TES Return of the Dovahkiin
by No.ix Xachz
Summary: Yes, Dovah is his name and he IS Human. No he does not own the house and this takes place in the 5th era year 1. No he does not know his parents and yes he bought the house with all those items in it in a secret room.


The Elder Scrolls:

Return of the Dragonborn

_Authors note:_

_I do not own the Elder Scroll Series but I do own this fanfic…_

**Prolog:**

**It is the 5****th**** Era, The beginning to be exact, where peace has been fully restored to all 8 Provinces. The Empire at its highest peak of power, have fully restored that blades. All is not but peaceful. The Empire was also in control of all of Tamriel. But something lurked in the shadows… Something that has been dead since the 201****st**** year of the 4****th**** Era. When it was killed, they thought he was fully dead…**

Now we head into the Province of Skyrim. The Capitol, Solitude where the hero was born and raised in the Proudspire Manor.

As he wakes up he hears a familiar sound that reminds him of something, his roots. As the hero scan's the room and notices all the Deadra and Aedra Artifacts that his ancestor held the Era before. It was the festival of the Dragonborn. But then he relieves something even more important. The assassination that he's supposed to pull off at the festival. He grabs his Crossbow that has been created by his ancestor. His ancestor was a Dragonborn, the very being that has the blood and heart of a dragon and the body of a mortal. The hero was named in the tongue of the dragon, what other dragons would call other dragons in their tongues, Dovah. Of course, why would a human mortal be called Dragon in dragon tongue? The answer is in the Dragonborn's words when he fought Alduin and one. He promised to the men and women, Aedra and Deadra that he served, to the Guilds, Companions, Assassins, and Jarls that in the future, there will be one with is blood, that will be his kin, that they will take over as the Thanes, Assassin Listener, Aedric and Deadric champion, the Harbinger of the companions, the Guild master of the Thieves Guild, the Title of the Dovahkiin itself. So after his supposed death, all of Tamriel has respected the family of the Shadow family for generations.

Dovah noticed that letter of the person he's supposed to assassinate. He put on the Assassin Robes that also were passed down from his ancestor. They were blessed with the "Luck of the Dovahkiin". He put the newly acquired Grapple-hook that was recently made on the Crossbow and aimed the roof of the castle. When he got there he saw a perfect shot of the Man he was supposed to kill. "Silin Jog-Robber" Dovah quietly said while putting on a Deadric Bolt. Rare as a Dwemer's but harder to get. He aimed carefully. As that target stood still, he used the Spell Slow time. A Master level spell. He shot the arrow which landed in the Orc's head. The impact of the bolt was so great, the almost lifeless body shot across the balcony into the Castle Dour wall. As he saw guards looking around, he climbed to the tower in the middle and aimed the crossbow at the bards collage to continue the objective: Kill Dostand also called the Grandmaster Bandit. He readied his crossbow waiting for the right moment. The Guards saw him and called out to the other Guards patrolling the streets. He fired the crossbow and then pulled out an Ebony Dagger. While still barely gliding, he stabbed one of the two guards. One of the guards slashed at Dovah. While dodging it he managed to disarm the guard with a low sweep. Quickly taking out the dagger he stabbed the guard while the guard was still on the ground. He got up and slowly opened door with his left hand and holding the dagger with his right. He saw that it was unguarded. He walked down the hall which was just added to the collage. As he walked down the hall, he knew he was being watched. He squatted to the floor and put the palm of his empty hand on the floor. He then used the Detect Dead spell, nothing yet. Then he used Detect Life. Surprisingly only 17 on the ground floor, and only a weird energy behind him. He turned around trying to stab the thing but it dodged the attack with ease. The thing was a hooded man wearing ancient armor that the vampire wore during the last Dragon war in the 4th Era. The man's face could easily be seen. The man has glowing red eyes and short dark hair, looking like Dovah. He then realized he was a Volkihar. He kept on attacking the Vampire and they never landed a hit. He then used the spell telekinesis to grab a lute and threw it at the vampires head. Dovah then starts charging. The vampire then used the shout unrelenting force on Dovah. Dovah stumbled and fell on a bunch of instruments. The vampire took one look at Dovah and laughed. As the Vampire turned, Dovah grabbed the ebony dagger and stabbed the vampire in the back. He quickly pulled out the dagger and kicked the vampire to the ground. He started walking towards the door again and this time opened it and saw two more men with glowing red eyes. He then stabbed one and killed the other one. He walked down the stairs and saw his main objective. He also noticed the 16 guards he detected. He gripped the dagger and started charging. He started killing all but one guard. That guard was getting Dostand out of there. Dovah Threw the dagger at the guards back and started to run for Dostand. He grabbed Dostand by the neck and threw him at the wall. Then Dostand, now pinned to the wall, Said, "There all returning." Dovah with an emotionless expression on his face and ripped Dostand in half with his hands.

Dovah then walked back out through the upstairs door. As he was walking back down the hall two of the three vampire's bodies were missing. He exited the building and un-jammed the grapple hook and left the bodies. He jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet. He was walking home and saw the festival starting. When he got home, he changed into his regular clothing. When he got to the festival, he saw even more of men with glowing red eyes with hoods over their heads. He didn't see the man from before so he let those men lived. As Thunder started to shake the skies, a loud roar could be heard. He then saw guards running towards the gates and hid in a dark corner. As the last guard was running towards the gate, Dovah Grabbed him, pulled him into the dark area and snapped his neck. He quickly put on the disguise, and walked out the front gate. When he did a guard ran up to him. "Run while you can there is a dr-" before the guard could finish, he was then killed by and long and narrow shot of fire. Dovah seeing it jumped behind a rock and ducked. When he peered his head from behind the rock, he saw a large scaly creature killing dozens of guards. The creature roared again and then Dovah found a meteor storm falling from the sky. He grabbed the dead guard's shield and wielded it like and umbrella. The rocks pounding hard from the sky, managed to kill the last of the guards with ease. The creature then flew over the wall breathing fire and the rocks still falling.

Dovah ran through the gate and there already is a lot of damage to the city. He ran to the Blue Palace. When he got there the entire place was destroyed. A few people lived, several guards, the Jarl, and Tret Strong-Arms, Dovah's friend from childhood. Tret signaled the others to head to the Castle Dour. Tret then yelled to Dovah and told him to follow him. As Dovah followed his friend through the ruined streets of Solitude. When they made it to the castle dour the dragon then started to attack everything in the city. Tret told everyone, "We need to get the Oblivion out of here." "How are we supposed to Legate?" One Guard yelled out. "I don't know how, we just need to escape, any ideas?" Tret asked. Dovah then pointed to the Sewers and Tret shrugged. "Well… can't get any worst."


End file.
